Homeless in StarsHallow
by redrose2310
Summary: Tristen's dad abuses him and he runs away from home then ends up in StarsHallow he's low on money and may be in the strangest place on earth. Warnings: maybe slash later, abuse
1. running away

Chapter one: Running away.

Warning: Tristen abuse talked about in this chapter other stuff to come later.

Timeframe: About the time Rorry starts prep school only she and Tristen haven't crossed paths yet.

* * *

Stars Hallow even it's name sounded wholesome. Tristan gave a little shutter as he stepped off the bus he had had a fight with his dad just before school then he found out most of the student body was out sick so he'd had to sit threw all review classes with nothing pretty or the least bit cool to look at then they let out early cuz some of the teachers were sick too! On a normal day this would be great but Tristan knew if he went home his dad would cream him and he'd miss the rest of the week with his mother calling the school with one exscuse or the other as to why he didn't turn up.

Tristan's family were rich and well known so it wouldn't do for anyone to know how his father releaved his stress or why Tristan missed more days at school then anyone else.

Tristan had gotten off the bus at this small little speck of a town for one reason he'd never heard of it before so his dad would have no reason to look for him here.

Tristan walked toward the dinner across from the bus stop. The place was nearily full which surprised him. There was a no cellphone sigh behind the counter and a guy in a baseball cap surving the food. Tristan only had 20 bucks on him which wasn't a lot to run away on.

Tristan sat at the counter.

"Hey what can I get you?" the guy said looking kind of haustel.

"Uh, herbal tea and one of those blueberry muffins" he said looking at the makeshift menu behind the man.

"Right" he said and quickly put together Tristan's order and sat it infront of him with a grunt.

Tristan spent the next four hours nursing his tea and muffin and trying not to be noticed which was kind of hard as he was still wearing his Chilton uniform and stood out like a sore thumb.

After getting to many odd looks from the guy behind the counter Tristan stood and went to the bathroom taking his bookbag with him. In the restroom Tristan pulled off his jacket and tie and shuved them into his bookbag and untucked his white shirt and undid the first 2 buttons at the top. After unprepping himself as he thought of it, Tristan grabbed his bag and walked out of the dinner. He didn't know how long he had till his folks found him but he planned to make the most of it til they did.

He walked around the small town square checking out all the little shops and stores before he ended up in a book store which was pretty fair. Tristan was looking over a copy of the Hobbit one of the many things his dad disaproved of said it and books like it were childish and Tristan had never been aloud to be a child.

He heard the door chime and the man who ran the store start talking to some women but Tristan didn't look up he was bizy counting his money to see if he had enuff money to get it.

* * *

Luke Danes was wiping up the counter in his dinner it was almost closing time when the blond teen boy from earlier came in his nose burried in a copy of the hobbit and a huge smile on his face he sat down at the counter infront of Luke and put a wad of bills on the counter.

"What can I get with that?" he asked.

Luke unwadded the money and counted it. It was $4.00

"A hamburger and small coke or the house soup and a large soda" Luke said knowing both would give the kid change.

"The soup and a small soda please." the boy said. As Luke made the meal he noticed the last of his custmers other then the kid.

Luke put the bowl infront of him and the kid said a thanks the started to dig in.

* * *

Later that night after eating his dinner he'd snuck into the alley behind the diner he noticed earlier that day while exsploring and looking and reading his new book which he'd traded two of his school books for it insted buying it the guy said they were worth more then the book he'd traded for so he'd gotten a couple of bucks to.

Tristen put his book in his backpack and curled around it up aginst the wall. It was disgusting but not the first time he'd slept outside rather then go home, not that he'd ever let anyone know that!


	2. Lane

Chapter two: Lane.

Warning: Lane babble

Timeframe: About the time Rorry starts prep school only she and Tristen haven't crossed paths yet.

* * *

Tristen woke to the sounds of the street outside the chainlink fence he'd gone threw to get into the long and oddily shaped alley. With a sigh he left out the back way with his backpack in hand. As he stepped out of the alley he bumped into an asian girl with square black glasses and a cute shoulder length hair do.

"Sorry" he said with a blush as he had just stepped over the trash and right into her.

"My fault" she said her face a full blush.

"No it wasn't, uh I'm Tristen" he said and held out a hand. She squealed and shook it like he was some faimus actor or something insted of some guy she'd never even seen before.

"I'm uh hehe, I can't remeber" she said looking like she now wanted to run and hide which Tristen could understand whole heartedly.

"Okay you don't talk to a lot of boys do you?" Tristen asked.

"No not really" She said blushing even redder.

"Okay then I'm not one, I your new friend Tristen not a boy" he said trying to lighten the mood for them both.

"Okay Tristen, I'm Lane" she said looking proud of herself.

"Good to meet you" he said.

"So are you new in town?" he asked.

"Sorta I kinda ran away and ended up here. But that's a secret kay?" he said with his best smile having no idea why he just told her that other then he was worring over just before bumping into her.

"Oh that's so cool!" Lane said eagerly.

"Not really" Tristen said.

"It sorta is. Wanta get some coffee with me my treat uh just can't let my mom see us together cuz she'll think it's a date which it won't be cuz your not a boy your Tristen! But all mom will see is BOY! So since I don't want to be sent to a convent so meet you at Luke's" Lane said then bounced off.

Tristen stood there in shock then grin. The girl seem cool high strung but cool, just not datable cool.


	3. talking

Chapter Three: Talking

Warning: none

Timeframe: About the time Rorry starts prep school only she and Tristen haven't crossed paths yet.

* * *

Tristen sat the counter in Luke's next to Lane cuz she could pass that off as just a guy sitting next to her to her mother. 

"Thanks for the coffee." Tristen said to the girl who was wearing a red plad skirt over black jeans and a rock band 'with he'd never heard of' t-shirt.

"Your welcome." Lane said with a grin.

"I like your outfit, but it's missing something." Tristen said with a smile.

Lane looked at herself frowning.

"What?" she asked.

Tristen pulled his jacket from his backpack and handed it over.

"I don't need it anymore and it would so go with that look" he said with a grin.

"Yeah it would I like it" she said pulling it on.

"If your mom asks about your men's jacket it was in a yardsale" Tristen said teasing his new friend.

"That's a good idea" Lane Kim said with a grin that lit up her whole face.

"Your mom sounds insane" he said with a laugh. Lane had spent the last hour filling him in on all the Stars Hallow gosip and how insane her mom is.

The two teenagers sat drinking coffee and talking about the Starshallow crazys threw brakefast, eating lunch 'Lanes treat again' and talking about music with Tristen flipping threw his book. By Diner Luke was glairing Tristen and Lane were talking bout school.


End file.
